


Obsession

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: #ShireLife, BAMF! Gandlaf, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Bilbo, Consort Bilbo, Dark Thorin, Dragon-Sickness, Gold Sick Thorin, Gold Sickness, King Thorin, M/M, Possessive!Thorin, Top!Thorin, gold sex!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thorin reclaims Erebor but keeps slipping in and out of Dragon-sickness. Everyone is trying to find the source of it but there are many things in the mountain affecting him.Thorin and Bilbo move back to the Shire!this is honestly just one sick twisted fantasy that would NOT go away so I wrote it...*Cringe* *Hide*





	1. Erebor Reclaimed

“Now Fili I have told you before that if you want to speak to Bilbo, you must ask me first.” Thorin said with a low growl as he placed his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders. Thorin had heard Fili speaking to Bilbo and he immediately feared the worst. They were on a side corridor off from the throne. Bilbo had been headed to the kitchen and Thorin had been headed to the treasury and then the armory when he heard Bilbo's voice. Bilbo attempted to shrug Thorin off his shoulders but Thorin dug in with a vice-like grip. Thorin was trying to stay calm but everyone knows that when Dwarves covet something with a fierce and jealous love, they will not let go easily. Thorin knew that Bilbo Baggins was HIS. 

 

“I’m sorry Uncle, I just wanted to talk to Bilbo.” Fili said, hurriedly, scampering away when he saw the fire in Thorin’s eyes. 

 

“It would be best for you not to speak to him at all.” Thorin said, gravely. Thorin was ready to send Fili to Mahal’s halls for even laying eyes on him like that. He felt the dragon-sickness lay hold on him again and he wondered why he felt like this around Bilbo since he wasn't gold or a gem of any sort. Oh but he WAS a gem. Thorin turned with his blue gray eyes staring at the hobbit. To Thorin’s eyes Bilbo was a gem and he valued him above the Arkenstone. 

 

“Now Thorin was that really necessary?” Bilbo asked, turning to face the much taller Dwarf King and snap him out of his thoughts. “Fili just wished to have a polite conversation-”

 

“A polite conversation indeed.” Thorin sneered. “I will not let him take you from me.” Thorin began brooding again. 

 

“Thorin he’s not taking me from you.” Bilbo said, loudly. “You are absurd. Ridiculous.” Bilbo said, turning away.

 

“I will not have you speak to me that way!” Thorin raged, marching up to him. “Do you not know that you are the reason I do not keep up this search for the Arkenstone, Bilbo.” Thorin said softer this time, with a passion. “You are my Arkenstone. Your love gives me the right to rule.” he gave a twisted smile.

 

“Thorin I had no idea.” Bilbo said, surprised and very much taken aback. He had no idea Thorin valued him so much. quite frankly Bilbo was quite glad Thorin said these words. Now he knew the feelings were mutual. Maybe that was the reason Thorin always kept him at his side. This caused him to smirk. Bilbo noticed that Fili and the others were nowhere in sight.

 

“Don’t act surprised halfling.” Thorin said, strongly. “You knew I loved you from the night I met you in Bag End.” Thorin began coming closer to Bilbo, their bodies threatening to touch.

 

“I- I-I” Bilbo stammered, now with his back pressed up against the cold wall. He had no idea that he had been backing away from Thorin this whole time. Maybe it was his domineering nature, the fierce fire in his eyes. Bilbo wasn't sure. He knew he wanted Thorin and yet feared him all at the same time. “Thorin I-” 

 

“Bilbo.” Thorin breathed down his neck, sending shivers down Bilbo's spine. Bilbo was terrified. Does Thorin want him because of love, his lust, or his true need for the Arkenstone. Thorin kept coming closer until Bilbo had to arch his back just to meet his eyes. Thorin placed his left hand on the wall next to Bilbo’s head. Bilbo knew his options were limited. He could accept whatever Thorin was about to do because he did love him, or he could duck out. If he did that he knew Thorin would hate him for forever. Bilbo finally sighed as he knew this battle was lost. “I see you have finally given up. Will you accept my control. Do you accept me as your King.” 

 

“Yes my King.” Bilbo said. His back was still arched uncomfortably to be able to meet Thorin’s gaze. Thorin noticed and he slightly backed away half a step to allow Bilbo to shift back to a normal position. Then he came in for the kiss. Bilbo was shocked at first the feeling of Thorin’s metal crown bumping him in the forehead then Thorin’s lip meeting his in a passionate kiss. Thorin’s tongue soon met Bilbo’s lips asking for entrance. Bilbo met Thorin’s kiss with equal amount of vigor and tongue. Thorin stepped closer, closing the gap between them. He wrapped his hand around the back of Bilbo’s neck and Bilbo could feel his calloused hands. Bilbo in turn pulled at Thorin’s hair, causing a moan to escape from Thorin’s throat. Thorin’s knee ended up becoming wedged between Bilbo’s thighs and it slowly moved up the wall, lifting Bilbo up onto his toes in order to deepen the kiss. Bilbo prayed to Yavanna that Thorin could not feel his growing erection through his pants. Thorin soon broke the kiss and gently moved his knee back down the wall to put Bilbo back on his feet. A trail of saliva stayed between their lips for a few seconds before breaking. Bilbo and thorin stood there breathless and half panting. “Thorin that was-” Bilbo started, fumbling to find the words. 

 

“You are beautiful beyond words.” Thorin breathed as he pushed back the hair that had become plastered to bilbo’s face from the sweat. 

 

“I can say the same for you my King.” Bilbo said with a smirk. He admired a bead of sweat that was tempting to drip off the side of the raven’s wing on Thorin’s crown near his temple. Thorin and Bilbo admired each other for a few minutes, the smell of sweat and ecstasy radiating from them. Bilbo was confused with the nature of Thorin's condition. At times he seemed normal and happy but other times he seemed like he was ready to rip the mountain apart. 

 

“I think it would be best if we cleaned ourselves up.” Thorin commented. They could see the sun setting from behind the throne and knew it was getting late. “And we can’t let anyone else see us like this. At least not yet. If we go this way, we can avoid any wandering eyes and make it to the chambers secretly.” Thorin led Bilbo down steep steps that were behind the throne. These led to a narrow corridor that was a few steps away from the royal chambers. The only problem was that all the other chambers were near there. Thorin and Bilbo heard voices and knew the company was coming back from dinner. “Where do you bet they are?” Thorin heard Nori chuckle.

 

“Who knows?” Bofur laughed. “Maybe they found their own fun.” 

 

Thorin could hear the cheeky laugh of the miner and he heard the door close. “We are good now.” Thorin whispered. He and Bilbo quietly tiptoed, (well Bilbo tiptoed, Thorin just stomped as quietly as he could) to the large oak doors of the royal chambers. They were overlaid with gold and had many dwarvish patterns and designs. It was shocking that Smaug had not fond this gold and laid his curse on it. Bilbo was very amazed by the craftsmanship and work put into it. “Come, Bilbo.” Thorin whispered. “We still need to get cleaned up.” Bilbo smiled as Thorin held the door open. Bilbo had never been to this part of Erebor before. He usually just stayed in a small room off from the kitchen. The interior of the room was even more spectacular. There were braziers on the wall and large tapestries hanging everywhere. From the crest of Durin to the Raven Crown there seemed to be everything. “Now to the bath.” Thorin said, shuffling off his large cloak and placing his crown on the stand by his bed. Bilbo stood and kept admiring everything. His eyes widened as he saw the quite large fireplace. Bilbo could have placed five of himself in there. Thorin came back but now he stood before Bilbo shirtless with no braids in his hair and a very sculpted body indeed. “I know this isn't quite right since we technically aren't courting yet,” Thorin purred, next to Bilbo and leaned down to nibble his ear. “but there's something else I may wish to taste tonight if you get my meaning master Baggins.” Thorin said, his voice rough like gravel. 

 

Bilbo turned red to the ears and he quickly hurried to the bathroom. He turned around to face Thorin before he entered, his Tookish side now emerging. “You just might my King.” And he shut and locked the door. 

 

Thorin sat near the fireplace thinking about how nice Bilbo’s voice sounded when he called him “My King.” He sighed and continued removing the rest of his clothes before getting into bed. When Bilbo came out, it was quite a shock indeed. Thorin was laying sprawled out on the bed completely naked. Thorin heard him come in and lifted his head up. He noticed that Bilbo had definitely gained muscle since the beginning of their journey. He hoped Bilbo could put it to good use.


	2. Dragon-sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin begins searching for the Arkenstone.  
> WTAF is wrong with me...

"Well my King," Bilbo said as he climbed in bed. "I wasn't expecting you to be so open about you body. But I guess everyone is different." Bilbo climbed in in just his trousers and lay down beside Thorin. 

 

Thorin felt his growing arousal just at Bilbo's voice much less when he called him _king._   He swallowed. Hard. "Well," Thorin finally managed to choke out. "I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner that us dwarves don't really keep secrets from each other. "

 

"Oh uh huh." Bilbo snorted. "That is unless you happen to like someone then  _that_ is completely a secret." Bilbo flashed him a cheeky wink. Thorin always felt the dragon-sickness subside around Bilbo. He knew he prized him above the Arkenstone... His thoughts left the present.  _The Arkenstone. How long he had been without it. The desire to have it grew. Now. must have it._

 

"Bilbo I must get dressed." Thorin commented in a hurry. "And quickly!" He jumped out of bed, putting on his blue top, trousers and boots. "Come with me! NOW!" He ordered.

 

"Thorin what in Erebor is the matter?" Bilbo jumped, scared that something had happened. "Where are you going?"

 

"You mean _we..._ " Thorin said darkly. Bilbo immediately noticed the return of the dragon-sickness. It seemed to come and go at random intervals. "Get dressed. Hurry!" The moment Bilbo's shirt was on, Thorin grabbed him tightly by the wrist, placed his crown upon his head and strutted out.

 

"Thorin where-" Bilbo started, tripping in his groggy state.

 

"Hush!" Thorin demanded. "No one can see us." They descended several flights of stairs until they reached the treasury. Some gold was beginning to take forms of large pillars like it once had before Smaug came. Most of it however was still in large heaping piles that you could drown in.

 

"Thorin why are we down here?" Bilbo asked, altogether perplexed.

 

"I need you." Thorin said with a fire in his eyes. "You must find the Arkenstone before sun up."

 

"Thorin that is an-" Bilbo stammered, scared. He still had the Arkenstone hidden under all of his clothes back in their chambers.

 

"It is my request!" Thorin yelled. "Now! Go!" Bilbo scampered back, tripping on the stairs that led down to the gold. He was terrified. _What if he finds out I have it. I will be killed for sure. The only way is to just give him the stupid rock._   Bilbo still halfheartedly searched through the gold. Seeing Thorin farther off digging like a mad dog was terrifying. Gold was flying and as far as Bilbo could see he was in a fit of rage.

 

"How dare they hide it from me!" Thorin yelled. "Bilbo come here!" Bilbo jumped at the sound of his name echoing across the halls. He hurried over to where Thorin was standing, brooding. "Bilbo," He whispered. "I am betrayed!"

 

"Betrayed?" Bilbo asked, puzzled. "You surely cannot mean the Arkenstone. It is here. I'm sure of it." Bilbo said with a nod. He was hoping Thorin didn't rip him in half right there.

 

"I was blind!" Thorin shouted to him. "But now I begin to see!" Thorin grabbed him by the shoulder and started half dragging him through the gold. "I am betrayed." Thorin shouted again. Bilbo felt the gold sliding under his feet and he kept loosing his balance, causing Thorin to have to jerk him upright again.

 

"You've won the mountain." Bilbo started, gasping.  "Is that not enough."

 

"Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin whispered in his ear, finally coming to a halt.  _Good._ Bilbo thought. _He doesn't think its me._ "This gold is ours." Thorin spoke deeply, releasing him. Bilbo quickly backed away, scared. He also noticed how much Thorin began to sound like Smaug. "And ours alone." Thorin backed away slowly. "On my life." He growled. "I will not  _part_ with a _SINGLE_ coin." Thorin's facial expressions became even more exaggerated. "Not _one_ piece of it." Thorin began to spread his arms wide, an eerie shadow dancing off the walls. Thorin's attention quickly snapped back to Bilbo as he began shifting on the coins. "Burglar." he said. "You often speak with them. Do you know which one of them has it?" Thorin's eyes glowed with the same fierce desire.

 

"No. No." Bilbo began to stammer. "I have no idea."

 

"I know it couldn't be you." Thorin purred in his ear. "My ghivashel." Bilbo felt sweat begin to start forming on the back of his neck. His breaths coming in ragged gasps as Thorin grabbed him by the hair. "Look at me!" Thorin demanded, pulling his head back. Bilbo's eyes were wide, terrified.  "Come to me." Bilbo felt trapped as Thorin's mouth covered his and demanded entrance once more. Bilbo reluctantly accepted. But Thorin's next move was shocking. Thorin quickly broke their contact as he ripped off Bilbo's half done shirt, sending the buttons flying everywhere. (That was his only one. They had yet to restock on clothing since arriving.) Bilbo felt a mixture of feelings flowing through him. He wanted Thorin, but didn't know what the sickness was doing to him. Next, Thorin began removing his own shirt. Bilbo began to slink away, scared.  Thorin grabbed Bilbo again and pulled him close until their bodies were touching and their sweat mixing.

"Th- Thorin." Bilbo stammered. feeling Thorin's erection grow hot against his leg.

 

"Now you will be mine and I will claim you as my own." Thorin growled, shoving Bilbo down into the gold and coming after him. Bilbo was scared, but he dare refuse Thorin. He did give him his word that he would obey _his_ king. Bilbo swallowed as he watched Thorin stand up to remove his trousers. He shut his eyes scared if Thorin would be angry at him for seeing him that way. "Why do you close your eyes burglar? You have no idea what I am going to do to you." The side of Thorin's face glowed in the torchlight as Bilbo opened his eyes. He dare not look down but looked at the radiance from the gold on Thorin's face and in his hair, Bilbo thought this a marvelous sight.  He dare not move or speak a word though. "If you cannot undress yourself, I will do it for you." Thorin lunged with all of his might at Bilbo. This came as quite a shock to Bilbo who began to tremble as Thorin grabbed him by the hair, pulling him to stand up and undid his pants. They fell to the ground, revealing all of Bilbo. Thorin practically drooled at the sight. Bilbo felt uncomfortable but didn't have time to think before Thorin had thrown him on his stomach. Bilbo looked over again to see Thorin kneeling down on all fours and coming for him. Thorin was soon on top of him in an instant, banging him into the gold. Bilbo was in so much pain but dare not speak save the few whimpers that came out of him. He loved the feeling of Thorin inside of him but just wished it was anywhere but here. "Cry for me Halfling. I know you love the pain." Thorin growled, rough in his ear. "Let it echo through the halls." Thorin began gasping now as well. "Let all of Erebor know who you belong to." Thorin growled as he thrust Bilbo harder and harder.    

 

"Tho-Thorin." Bilbo gasped for air as his face was pressed into the gold. Thorin kept on with his quick jerky movements, raising Bilbo up then slamming his soft body into the rough gems. Bilbo was by no means delicate, he had traveled halfway across Middle Earth for Yavannas sake but this was just too much. "Thorin Softer." Bilbo barely whispered from the pain. He doubted Thorin could hear him so he was shocked as Thorin eased up at his asking. Thorin went softer for a while before finally spilling his seed all over Bilbo and the gold. Bilbo soon followed, coming all over the gold and himself.   

 

"Was that more to your liking, Bilbo." Thorin asked. Bilbo was taken aback that Thorin called him by his real name but made no sign of it.  Bilbo slowly rolled over to face Thorin.

 

"Yes, my King." Bilbo whispered. Then everything went black.


	3. Wearing Thorin's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to get Thorin to snap out of the dragon-sickness.

When Bilbo awoke, he was laying in a warm room with a cloth across his head and rather baggy clothes. He was glad there was a fur blanket covering him for the room had a slight chill to it. He was alone. It was dark but his eyes adjusted quickly. It was a small room with torches on the walls emitting heat. He knew it wasn't the infirmary, there were too few beds. Bilbo came more to his senses and began moving around. He noticed that his shirt was rather too large as well as his pants. He stood up and his pants almost fell off. "What the-" Bilbo said. 

 

"Oh I see you are awake! Finally." Bilbo jumped as Gandalf entered the room. "How are you feeling?" 

 

"Fine." Bilbo said calmly. "How did I pass out?" 

 

"Well." Gandalf started, hesitant. "It was the dragon-sickness." 

 

"Aaaahh." Bilbo said, questioningly. He knew what Thorin had done to him but wasn't sure how to feel. He really liked Thorin but not the stupid dragon-sickness. "Gandalf I wish none of this had happened." Bilbo said, sadly. 

 

"So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide." Gandalf said, smoking his pipe. "All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." 

 

"And what of Thorin?" Bilbo continued. "What time does he have? How is he fairing?" 

 

"Well, surprisingly all in one piece." Gandalf said, raising his eyebrows. Gandalf was surprised that Bilbo wanted to talk about Thorin so soon after what he had done to him. "Once Fili and Kili saw what he had done to you they were outraged. I'm not exactly sure of his conditions or whereabouts at this moment but I need to speak to him." 

 

"As do I." Bilbo said, twitching his nose and then he realized his shirt almost touched the floor. It was larger that his Mithril. He turned to Gandalf "What the?! Why? Who in the-" 

 

"stay calm Bilbo I can probably find you something different but for now-" Bilbo cut Gandalf off. 

 

"I am going to go talk to Thorin." Bilbo said. "No matter what I'm wearing." He said, gathering up the shirt that almost touched the floor. 

 

"Bilbo no!" Gandalf said. "Do not underestimate Thorin and what he will do to you if he finds out you have it." 

 

"Wait what? How do you know I have it?" Bilbo asked shocked, knowing he was talking about the Arkensone. 

 

"I searched your rooms for anything that might help me understand this darkness." Gandalf said. "But I fear it is only the Arkenstone and the gold. Smaug left his foul air all around the treasury." 

 

"But I must speak with Thorin and talk to him." Bilbo all but yelled. 

 

"No! Thorin is far to dangrenous for you to be around." Gandalf said sternly. "Much less anyone. You need to keep your distance for now and STAY AWAY! I will speak to him and attempt to unravel his madness. But I fear he is under no enchantment but his own." Gandalf left the room as Ori entered. "Watch after him." Gandalf said with a nod.

 

"Will do master Gandalf!" Ori piped. "Now you need to lay down lad and recover your strength." He said, heading for Bilbo.   

 

"Ori no I-" Bilbo stated, trying not to move too quickly as to upset his head. 

 

"No use in arguing!" Ori said shoving Bilbo down. "I won't let you go." Bilbo watched Gandalf leave.  _I hope he doesn't do anything to Thorin._ He thought.

 

"Now I am very shocked at Thorin's actions towards you especially after he said he loved you and all." Ori commented. "I have never seen him act in a manner so unfitting for a king." Ori kept speaking of Thorin's actions towards him while Bilbo slightly zoned out. He was upset at Thorin but he knew it was not _really_  Thorin's fault. Just partly. "I vow to never speak to him again." Ori finally said with a huff. "And I suggest you do the same."

 

The door soon opened again and Oín brought Bilbo some more fitted clothes in a Durin blue. "Well lad they are the only thing they could find. They were King Thorin's when he was Prince a long time ago before Smaug came." Oin was quite frankly traumatized at giving Bilbo these clothes. "I know you probably do not really want anything to do with Thorin right now." As the healer, Oin fussed over Bilbo a bit more and vowed the same as Ori to never speak to Thorin again.  

 

"Thank you Oin." Bilbo said with a sad smile. He put them on. They fitted well and he admired the stitching and patterns around the collar. He missed Thorin and really wanted to talk to him about all that had happened. He knew he would have to help Gandalf in turning Thorin back again. 

\---

Gandalf quickly walked down the halls of Erebor. He knew Thorin's whereabouts but didn't wish to tell Bilbo for his fear of following. He stood in front of the infirmary. Upon entering he saw that most of the company had surprisingly been successful in restraining Thorin as he was about to commit self harm. 

 

"You!" Thorin sneered at Gandalf as he walked in. "Never again will I have dealings with Wizards!" Fili and Kili quickly ran to the bedside to try and calm him. Fili ran up to Gandalf.

 

"Gandalf you need to bring Bilbo here." He whispered. "He is all Thorin has been talking about. He can help cure Uncle of this sickness." Gandalf grunted.

 

"Very well." Gandalf said and left quickly. When he found Bilbo he almost didn't recognize him. He had been cleaned up and put in proper clothes. Thorin's old clothes, he noticed. But he didn't have time to fix it. He just hoped that Thorin didn't do anything too crazy when he saw what Bilbo was wearing. 

 

They made their way to the infirmary where Thorin lay with Fili and Kili watching over him. Fili walked up to him and whispered in his ear "Uncle Thorin has been asking for you for quite a while." 

 

Thorin in watched both of them talking and wanted to talk to him himself! "Bilbo." He hoarsely called. 

 

"Yes Thorin." Bilbo replied stepping out from in front of the oldest heir. Thorin's chin almost hit the ground. Bilbo was dressed in his old outfit from before Erebor fell. Thorin was speechless. Bilbo looked incredible. His golden brown curls stood out shining against the darker blue. Thorins mouth went dry as he lay there gaping. 

 

"Bilbo I-" Thorin started. "You-" 

 

"Thorin we need to talk." Bilbo said. "I understand you love me but you need to quit worrying about this rediculous rock." 

 

Thorin however, was too occupied with the sight of Bilbo to hear what he was saying. The overcoming urge to bang him into the stone was too strong and he began straining against the restrains. "Bilbo get back!" Fili yelled and grabbed Bilbo.

 

"NO!" Thorin gasped and struggled even harder. 

 

"Uncle calm down!" Fili yelled as he and Kili attempted to push him down by his shoulders. "You. Need. To. Stop." They gasped as Thorin struggled. 

 

Gandalf drug Bilbo out into the hallway. "Well... I'm not sure what to do. It seems nothing will help." Gandalf pulled out the Arkenstone. "I will destroy it. That may make it better. I'm not sure what to do about the gold since there is so much of it. Soon it will infest this entire mountain and will spread." Gandalf began walking and Bilbo followed. "We need to find a way to stop it. But now I am leaving. I must go to Lord Elrond to help me deal with this." And he was off. Bilbo stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do next.

 

Fili and Kili, meanwhile were outraged at Thorin for what cruel action he had taken towards Bilbo but they were in a predicament since Gandalf had told them to watch their uncle. They really didn't talk to him unless they absolutely had to.


	4. Helping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo goes to Thorin alone to see what he can do to help.

Bilbo slowly climed out of bed. He had to go talk to Thorin. He knew that he was taking his life into his own hands. But he wanted to help Thorin so bad. But he knew Thorin's sickness had gotten  _bad_. He slowly rose out of bed and began softly treading down to where Thorin was. He slowly opened the door and saw Thorin still restrained against the bedframe. Bilbo felt so sorry for him and wanted to help as best he could. "Bilbo." Thorin hoarsely rasped when he saw him. Just his voice made Bilbo want to cry. He was devastated. Bilbo had forgotten that he was still wearing Thorin's old blue and silver tunic and walked over. It was cold and quiet in the room and Bilbo was suprised Thorin wasn't cold. "Bilbo." Thorin rasped out again. 

"I'm here Thorin." Bilbo whispered, grabbing Thorin's cold hand. Thorin made an attempt to reach out and touch the blue fabric. 

"I remember this outfit." Thorin said softly. "I wore it the day Smaug came." He turned away. "Much has happened since then." Bilbo caught a glimpse of a tear in Thorin's eye. Thorin turned back to him. "Bilbo I take back my word and my deed I did at the gate." Thorin heaved. "Please forgive me." 

 

"Thorin I-" Bilbo started but his thoughts were cut off due to Thorin's body violently shaking then suddenly relaxing. "THORIN!" Bilbo shouted, shaking him. "THORIN PLEASE NO!" Bilbo began crying as he layed his head across Thorin's chest. "Please." He sobbed. 

~~~

Thorin awoke to Bilbo's tears soaking his tunic. He felt great. Amazing. "Bilbo!" Thorin shouted. Bilbo startled awake. "Help me out of these restraints." Bilbo was terrorized. He didn't know rather the sickness had taken hold of him again.

"I should really go find Gandalf." Bilbo said, licking his lips. And pausing to head out the door. 

 

"Bilbo please." Thorin begged. "I love you." Bilbo hadnt heard him say that in a very long time. At least meaningfully. 

 

"Thorin I love you so much." Bilbo started "but I don't want grief from the company about why I let you go. This must be talked about first." Bilbo walked over to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "I will be back later." Bilbo started out the door. "Amralime."

 

Bilbo visited Thorin again later that evening. "No one really wants me to speak to you after what you have done but I know that wasn't your fault." Bilbo started. He wished to have a polite conversation about this. "I know it was the sickness." Bilbo continued, tearing up. Just watching Thorin lay there speechless made him realize what kind of a condition Thorin was in. Usually he was never at a loss for words. Thorin did seem to be acting more normal though. He wanted to talk to Bilbo and he never raised his voice or threatened. Bilbo was beginning to have hope. "Now I am going to go have another chat with Fili and Kili and ask them for their thoughts about this. More than likely they wont want to see you though." Bilbo said sadly as he departed the infirmary.

 

Bilbo walked up to Fili and Kili in the hallway. "What do you think about-" But they didn't let him finish.

 

"How are you still talking to him?" They almost said in unison. "After what he did to you." Fili added.

 

"That's what I'm trying to tell you is that I think he is getting better." Bilbo said, strain in his voice.  

 

"No, Bilbo." Fili said calmly, "I don't wish to talk about this anymore." shaking his head and walking away. Bilbo stomped away in a huff to his own quarters to get a good nights rest.   

\--- 

The next morning, Bilbo awoke to the sound of cheering. Bilbo got up and walked outside. Fili and the company were standing around a large table and reading a letter. Bilbo squeezed in between Fili and Kili in order to get a better look. It was from Gandalf. 

 

_To the company,_

_I'm sure you have all noticed my absence. I have taken the Arkenstone to Rivendell in order to destroy it. Elrond and I have succeeded. Thorin should be returned to normal now but don't let him get to the gold. Destroying the Arkenstone was only one part. Now I am on a search to figure out what to do about the gold. Thorin may be back to his normal self but still be wary._

_Gandalf_

 

Bilbo knew something had happened when Thorin's body began to shake violently. He hadnever realized that there was that much of a connection between Thorin and the Arkenstone. Fili looked at him. "You should go see Uncle." He beamed down at him. "He loves you Bilbo." Bilbo knew Thorin loved him.

"Okay Fili." Bilbo said, and smiled up at him. 

 "I cannot for the life of me believe that I just uttered those words." He said as Bilbo walked away. 

Bilbo headed down to Thorin's confined room alone, smiling big. He opened the door and Thorin still lay there but alert as ever. He didn't speak about Gandalf destroying the Arkenstone only that he could be let to roam for a little while. Bilbo undid the ties around his wrists and helped him up. Bilbo could hear Thorins back crack in several places as he went to stand up. "Bilbo." Thorin started. "Might I?" Thorin took Bilbo's hand in his own. 

"Thorin what?" Bilbo started. Thorin had been waiting for this moment for a while now. He wanted to do it their first night together but then the dragon sickness came back. He immediately remembered it when he had come back to his senses.

"Close your eyes." Thorin whispered softly. Bilbo could feel something being slipped onto his finger. "Will you marry me?" Thorin asked. Bilbo's eyes widened. 

"Thorin I love you!" Bilbo threw himself into Thorin's arms and they kissed longingly. Bilbo knew the sickness was only partly gone but he knew he had nothing to fear now. Thorin and him were to be together. King and Consort. 

As they stepped out together, the whole company cheered and applauded. Thorin made the announcement that he and Bilbo were to be wed. Now they had to make arrangements. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this! your kudos keep me going! Im so glad you enjoy!!!


	5. The Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me so far!

A few weeks passed and Thorin and Bilbo began making arrangements for the royal wedding. Many dwarves from the blue mountains and the Iron hills came for the ceremony. Bilbo's outfit was to complement Thorin's. Thorin wore his golden armor with Durin blue accents, Bilbo was dressed in a forest green with golden accents on the chest and collar. The whole mountain was in an organized commotion. Tons of food was to be brought in as many darrows from The Iron Hills and The Blue Mountains were to attend the ceremony. The morning of the wedding came early as Thorin and Bilbo began dressing behind different curtains on either side of the bedroom. Servants came in and out often, attending to their needs. Thorin and Bilbo both eagerly wanted to see what the other looked like adorned in jewels and gold. Thorin nearly melted in a puddle on the floor as Bilbo stepped out from behind the screen in Dwarvish style clothing but in the colors of the Shire. 

 

"Bilbo you are-" Thorin stopped mid sentence and Bilbo was still shocked that he was the reason the Dwarf King fell silent. No one in his entire life had made Thorin feel the way he did now and he wouldn't change that at all. He was mostly intrigued by the way the Mithril shone bright and accented the gold detailing. Thorin wetted his lips as he felt his whole mouth go dry. 

 

"You look most stunning oh Thorin, son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain." Bilbo said flatteringly with a smirk, but he meant every word of it. Thorin's armor had been polished to a sheen so bright Bilbo could almost see himself in it. He looked into Thorin's steely blue eyes and saw a twinkle. Thorin never looked at anyone that fondly and Bilbo knew it. He was so happy that he was to be Thorin's husband and knew that his parents would be rolling in their graves if they knew he was to be married to the King of Dwarves for Yavannas sake! They shared a chaste kiss before heading each out seperate doors from the chamber to meet near the Throne Room. 

 

Trumpets sounded and Thorin and Bilbo both knew their place. They had practiced this numerous amounts of times and knew the routine step for step. They each entered the throne room by two separate side doors. Bilbo barely heard any of the announcements being made. He was in a complete  daze by Thorin's majestic hair and clothing. Thorin was equally stunned that he was to be married to such an amazing hobbit who was not even soft or quiet. They both came to stand before the Throne and face it, Thorin on the right and Bilbo to the left. The place where the Arkenstone was to go had been filled in but the gold detailing around the area remained. If Thorin noticed, he didn't show it. 

 

Two dwarves stepped out from either side of the throne to present to the King and Consort their crowns, each on a pillow to match their colors. However, each was to place the crown on the others head. Bilbo was presented Thorin's crown and Thorin was presented Bilbo's. Thorin went first, gingerly picking up the small silver crown and placing it on Bilbo's head. They looked at one another and blushed as they looked into each others eyes. Bilbo let out a shaky sigh as he picked up Thorin's Raven crown. It was heavy and sturdy in his hands as Thorin slightly bowed down to allow Bilbo's arms to reach up to his head. As the crown was placed on his head, Bilbo could feel Thorin shake as if the weight of the entire mountain was placed upon him. 

 

As soon as the crown was placed on his head, Thorin knew his duty. He stood up to his full height and began addressing the crowds. "Today-" He began loudly. Bilbo never caught the rest as he was too fixated on the crowds that had now appeared. Bilbo was suddenly snapped back to reality when he realized that Thorin had turned to him once again. Bilbo had almost forgotten about this part! Thorin now knelt fully before him on one knee and presented a small, plain glass box. Thorin slowly removed the lid and took the small band out. The design on the ring matched Bilbo's crown perfectly. "For you." Thorin said, his voice deep and quiet. "My One." Bilbo shuddered again as Thorin took his left hand and slipped the band on his ring finger and kissed it. "This now signifies our life together." Thorin announced, turning around once more. "May Erebor be prosperous once more." He shouted with a resounding echo. The whole crowd cheered and clapped. Thorin and Bilbo now turned to face each other on cue and took two steps towards one another. They embraced for a while. Thorin suddenly pulled back and then crashed his mouth on top of Bilbo's. Bilbo wished the kiss would last forever. It was rough and passionate just like his husband. 

 

Once the ceremony was over, the feast began. Thorin and Bilbo both sat at either end of the long table that was placed in the Gallery of the Kings. The golden floor had been removed. Bilbo and Thorin were showered in congratulations and given many gifts. Once the feast was ended, Thorin and Bilbo retired to their rooms. "Thorin." Bilbo said as he slipped out of his jacket and mithril. "This will be our first time." Bilbo said "well as husnands I mean." He added, correcting himself. 

 

"Indeed it shall." Thorin said, smiling as he undid the fastenings on his armor and placed them in a chair. 

 

Both lovers climed into bed together and began their first night together as husbands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I feel that my writing isn't up to par. I write during resource/study hall in school so there are lots of distractions and no beta. if there is anything I need to fix in any chapters please don't hesitate to let me know.


	6. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo share their first night together as husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, I feel that my writing isn't up to par. I write during resource/study hall in school so there are lots of distractions and no beta. if there is anything I need to fix in any chapters please don't hesitate to let me know.

The company had done a good job of sealing off all passages to the treasure room. (Even though it was more than half of the lower level of Erebor.) Thorin suprisingly had no desire to visit the gold. Perhaps he had forgotten about it because he was preoccupied with Bilbo, his now husband.  The company, especially Fíli and Kíli, knew what had transpired there and wished for Bilbo, as much as Thorin, to never go near there again. It was a curse on the Line of Durin. Thankfully, Gandalf had destroyed the Arkenstone, with the help of Elrond (unbeknownst to Thorin). Thorin  _did_ know the stone was destroyed but he never knew of Lord Elrond's help. Fíli and Kíli feared for their uncle's safety since they didn't want a repeat of Thorin abusing Bilbo.

~~~~

"What would you care to do tonight, Bilbo?" Thorin cooed into the shell of his ear. 

Bilbo had just laid down next to Thorin. Thorin threw his arm over Bilbo's middle and began kneading Bilbo's side and hip. 

"Whatever you want to do my King." Bilbo replied smoothly. The silky tone of Bilbo's voice sent shivers down his spine and all the blood began rushing to his member, making him hard. Bilbo took notice and smirked.

"well I can't say that you aren't excited as well." Thorin commented, a deep rumbling in his voice as he looked Bilbo up and down. Thorin noticed that Bilbo's clothes had long since been removed but he still adorned the crown and rings on his finger. "I have some ideas for tonight." Thorin said, darkly. 

"Ah yes, do I get my fourteenth share from the King Under the Mountain." Bilbo said cheekily. 

"Oh you will receive more than your fair share my heart." Thorin said. "Now close your eyes." He said softly as he pulled a blindfold out of the drawer. He began placing it over Bilbo's eyes and Bilbo began squirming.

"Thorin what?" Bilbo started. "Why?"

"To increase your other senses." Thorin said with a smirk that Bilbo couldn't see as he ran his hand over Bilbo's tensed stomach. He felt Bilbo tense even harder under him and attempt to move. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hair roughly and grabbed him to sit up. He finished tying the knot of the blindfold so it didn't slip off. "If you can't lay still I will have to restrain you." Thorin's mouth watered as he thought of his burglar tied up at his mercy. But he had to restrain himself or the fun would end all too soon.

Bilbo heard something hard clatter to the floor. He assumed it to be Thorin's belt. He then heard the noise of clothes slipping off of Thorin's body and began to squirm harder. He felt a rough hand grab his wrists and bind them together with fairly soft rope. There was a surprising amount of slack for being bound to the bedpost. "Now you will answer to only me!" Thorin said, now placing a gag to his mouth. Bilbo nodded eagerly, getting more excited. Thorin lightly twisted his nipple. "You can't come yet. Only when I tell you." With Bilbo lying on his back, bound, blindfolded, gagged but relaxed, Thorin took his advantage. He took Bilbos large foot in his hand and caressed it for a moment, enjoying the sounds that came from behind the gag. He then lifted Bilbo's leg and threw it over his shoulder for better leverage. 

Bilbo lay there, trembling at the wnjoyment that was to come. Thorin instead had other plans. He wanted Bilbo to remember this night forever. He placed Bilbo's leg back down on the bed and went to the bedside drawer to fetch the oil. Bilbo made a throaty sound as he felt Thorin's presence leave the bed with him still exposed. Thorin was back soon, however, and went to Bilbo's lap to straddle him. His cock was wet with the oil and he penetrated Bilbo without having prepared him. The sounds that Bilbo made against the gag was music to Thorin's ears. As he thrusted, getting faster with each movement, Bilbo became more frantic beneath him but the restraints gave him chaff marks on his wrists. Thorin took notice and didn't go too much longer. Just enough for Bilbo to bear. He keeled over Bilbo and placed his hands on either side of his head, noses almost touching as he felt his climax coming. Bilbo screamed into the gag harder as he felt Thorin's seed spilled inside him. This in turn, made Bilbo's climax come all the quicker and he soon came all over Thorin's face and beard.

They lay there panting and Thorin sprawled across Bilbo's stomach. Thorin remembered Bilbo's gag and blindfold and quickly removed them. Bilbo's breaths came in big gasps. "Thank yavanna I got that off!" Bilbo heaved. "I have had the smell of you and sex for the past thirty minutes." Bilbo laughed lightly. Thorin smiled.

"I bet you enjoyed it." Thorin said kissing Bilbo on the forehead. 

"Uh hum." Bilbo said tugging at his bonds. 

"Sorry my love." Thorin said, undoing the knots. Bilbo's hands fell to his sides, limp. Thorin immediately took the hobbits hands in his own and began kissing the angered flesh. 

"I enjoyed that very much, Thorin." Bilbo said crawling into his lap, wanting to cuddle. 

"Maybe you could try it on me sometime." Thorin said, cheekily. 

"I would love to." Bilbo replied. They both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first BDSM tell me how I did!!!


	7. Wake up Call

Bilbo and Thorin were quite happy to wake up in each other's arms the next morning, naked and cuddling. Bilbo awoke to Thorin’s light snoring and his arm wrapped around his waist. Bilbo smiled into Thorin’s raven black hair and inhaled deeply. Thorin smelled good, he always did, and Bilbo was happy he could wake up like this every morning. They had a whole week together before Thorin had to resume his kingly duties. It was an Erebor tradition. The King, after he was crowned, with or without a spouse, would have a week to himself and be able to relax and spend time as he wished. Thorin Oakenshield wished to spend his time with Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo had pushed aside the previous encounter with Thorin and his gold crazed state. Bilbo remembered it all too well and tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind. _Besides,_ he thought _, Thorin is all well now and would never do such a thing again_. Bilbo attempted to fall back asleep but it was a futile attempt. He also wanted to get out of bed and eat breakfast but didn’t want to upset Thorin and make him grumpy on their first morning together as husbands. Bilbo began squirming just a bit but quickly stopped as Thorin began shifting and stirring in his sleep. Thorin moaned then removed his arm from around Bilbo’s waist and stretched. “goodmorningBilbo.” He mumbled.

  
“Good morning sleepyhead.” Bilbo answered, pulling Thorin’s hair out of his face. “Did you sleep well?”

  
“As well as I could after our little adventure last night.” Thorin smirked. Bilbo turned red in the face and looked down at his wrists. They were still a little red but not too bad. Thorin took Bilbo’s hands in his and placed a soft kiss to the red areas. Bilbo felt his heart leap into his throat. No matter how long he had been around Thorin, he always felt like a love struck fauntling. Thorin gazed into his eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Bilbo loved looking into Thorin’s blue grey eyes, it was like looking at the mountain covered in the moonlight. “Bilbo I-” Thorin was cut off as there was a loud knock on the door. “Just a moment.” Thorin yelled. Throwing Bilbo’s shirt and pants to him as he quickly put on his own. With that loud of a knock, they both knew who it was. And if they didnt open, the door would be opened by force. When Thorin finally went to meet the visitors, he was almost sent flying with the force of the door being pushed open by his sister sons. Fili and Kili came in way too excited for Thorin’s normal grumpy morning mood.

  
“How are you dear Uncle?” Fili asked with a singsong voice, rushing up to Thorin and elbowing him in the side. “And how are you feeling this morning master Baggins?” Fili quickly questioned Bilbo, running over to him and throwing an arm around his shoulder. He never waited for a response however as he was soon back to Kili’s side announcing that they had done something special for the both of them. “We present to you, o King Under the Mountain with some very special gifts.” Fili rushed back to the door. ”Come on in lads.” He said. Thorin and Bilbo stood aghast as all thirteen members of the company showered them with different marriage gifts. “We never got the chance to give these to you since you seemed to want to go to bed so early last night.” Fili winked. Thorin and Bilbo looked over all the gifts that had been placed on the desk. It was practically overflowing! Quills, ink and leather bound journals for Bilbo, Rings and other assorted jewelry for Thorin, it seemed to never end. Finally, when the small celebration had ended, Thorin and Bilbo retreated to the bathroom to take a nice hot bath together.


	8. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets to the gold.

The morning had been very eventful for both Thorin and Bilbo. They had decided to cancel the day's events in order to spend more time together. They took a stroll around the newly built gardens of Erebor. “These are all for you my love.” Thorin said, tenderly.

 

“Thank you so much love!” Bilbo squeaked, excited. They spent a few more hours strolling around and Bilbo was making a list of what plants he wanted to put in the garden. Thorin had kept this a secret from Bilbo for a while. But he decided this would be a great gift for him to see on their first day together as King and Consort. Bilbo was overjoyed at Thorin’s gift to him and he kept coming back to Thorin to give him quick pecks on his cheek. Thorin didn't seem to notice, however and stood there with a stone cold, expressionless face. “What’s wrong?” Bilbo asked, puzzled. “Is everything okay?” Bilbo asked again, placing his hand on Thorin’s royal robes. Thorin never responded but pulled away from Bilbo’s grasp and left promptly.

 

Meanwhile, Fili and some of the company had joined together outside of the gardens. Fili was especially worried about the location of the gardens since it was right next to the treasury. The gold was what worried everyone. The Arkenstone had been destroyed but the gold was still another matter. The openings to the treasury had been closed off but Fili knew that the sickness was inevitable. Fili knew about the other way to enter the treasury. He was very worried about Thorin and had a hunch that Thorin would be trying to get to it soon. He was right.

 

Thorin had recently been preoccupied with Bilbo, but now that the gold lay so close to him he could feel it pulling him closer. He pushed open the door to see if he could find another way into the treasury. Fili marched up to him already knowing his intentions. “Uncle no!” Fili said, pulling on Thorin’s garments. “No you can't no!” Fili knew that all of the passageways were not sealed off completely. There was one that was open just slightly right past the Gallery of the Kings. Thank goodness the golden floor had been removed from there or that would cause an even bigger problem. Thorin continued stomping towards the Gallery as he began to make the shortcut through the forges. Fili continued pulling on Thorin but he was in a daze. Fili could see it in his eyes. “THORIN NO!” Fili screamed even louder this time. Thorin whipped around and struck him across the face causing him to fall to the floor. Fili slowly lifted himself up watching Thorin’s dark figure striding away.

 

Bilbo had been in the garden for what seemed like forever. “Thorin where are you!”, he called, stepping out into the hall. Fili immediately limped up to him.

 

“Bilbo you need to leave. You can’t stay with Uncle anymore.” Fili said, sadly, his eyes downcast.

 

“Why, what is it?” Bilbo inquired. “He was acting rather odd earlier. He wasn't returning my affection or anything. What is happening?”

 

“Well we really shouldn't have allowed uncle to come so close to the- the-..” Fili broke off.

 

“Are we?” Bilbo asked, now realizing what was happening.

 

“Yeah, just-on the other-side of this wall.” Fili said stammering. Neither one of them could bring themselves to say the word gold or gems knowing Thorin would have their skins if he heard them say it. “We have to get Gandalf. Evacuate the mountain, anything.” Fili rushed.

 

“No.” Bilbo stated flatly, knowing what he had to do. “Thorin loves me more than he loves all that gold and gems.” Fili’s eyes widened as he used those two words in such proximity. He tried to shush Bilbo, hoping that Thorin didn’t come around the corner in a fit of jealous rage. “I’m going looking for him right now. Where is he trying to go?” Fili explained the way to him and Bilbo began heading off. “Bilbo I’m going to go get Gandalf. He needs to help us.” Fili stated, hurrying off.

 

Bilbo jogged quickly in the way he knew Thorin was headed. He barely caught up with him before he reached the crack in the wall. Bilbo’s heart sank as he saw Thorin disappear into it, knowing what was happening. Bilbo slowly followed him, quickly slipping on his ring. He knew he needed to use it but he feared if Thorin ever found it. This caused Bilbo to shudder at the thought. Once he entered, he saw Thorin standing in the middle of the gold. He bent down to pick up a few pieces and run them through his fingers. Bilbo could barely see his feet as he was ankle deep in the gold. Bilbo watched horrified as his lover became more and more like a dragon. He wanted to run up to thorin and tell him how much he cared for him, but was scared at Thorin for the moment. He couldn’t fall to this stupid sickness again. Bilbo went to step into the gold, watching Thorin’s every move. Thorin didn’t seem to notice the gold moving and Bilbo was thankful for the moment that Thorin easily got lost deep in thought. He headed closer. This time, Thorin heard him. His head whipped towards him. Bilbo stared into his face. Even from a distance, Bilbo could see that his eyes almost became like Smaugs. Gold and glittering with slits for pupils. Thorin moved fluidly through the gold towards him. “Where are you?” Thorin asked, his voice sounding more and more like Smaug’s by the second. “I smell you.” Thorin said, striding past him. Bilbo had endured Smaug before. Now it was just Smaug in Thorin’s body. Which was much more terrifying. Bilbo stood where he was as Thorin came closer to him until he loomed over him. “I know you are here.” Thorin said, purring, snakelike. He reached out a hand to touch Bilbo but Bilbo suddenly found himself being drug away through the gold. Gandalf had come. He was shooting Thorin with spells from his staff, stunning him for a second as he drug Bilbo back to safety. Bilbo was dazed as he was pulled out into the hallway. He snapped back and pulled the ring off in time to hear Gandalf speak.

 

“You all need to leave.” Gandalf said quickly. “I will deal with Thorin.” Gandalf pushed Bilbo away. “Find the others and get everyone out now!” Gandalf yelled. Bilbo watched as Gandalf returned to the treasury to Thorin.


	9. Bilbo Returns Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far! I hope you are enjoying!

Bilbo was shocked he had no clue where to turn. Suddenly, Fíli came running up to him out of breath. "Bilbo we need to get out now!" He screamed. "We can't stay here. This entire mountain will be infected by the day's end." Bilbo backed away from the wall slowly. He could hear Gandalf shouting spells to try and rid the sickness of Thorin's body. Bilbo solemnly walked behind Bilbo and they left the mountain. 

 

Most of the company was waiting outside. Kíli embraced Bilbo when he came outside. "I'm so sorry Bilbo." He whispered. Bilbo could see the tears working up in Kíli's eyes. They were all worried about Thorin. 

 

"I think it's time we go now lads." Balin said, sadly. They all hated to leave, but knew that Thorin's sickness would endure if Gandalf didn't help him. Bilbo turned west, towards the Shire, letting his hair blow in the breeze. It was much longer than when he first started the quest, not as long as any of the dwarves, but longer than most hobbits. All of a sudden, he felt the weight of the marriage braid and bead on his shoulder. "Are you ready to leave?" Balin asked, placing a hand on his other shoulder. It had been a long time since anyone else but Thorin had touched him. It brought back comforting memories. Bilbo looked towards Balin, his eyes swimming with tears. They agreed to take Bilbo back to his home in Bag End and then continue journeying towards the Blue Mountains. Fíli told Gandalf to give them all word if anything happened to Thorin. 

 

The journey was long and perilous but they soon ended up in front of the Shire. The hills were still green and rolling. Fíli and Kíli agreed to escort Bilbo to Bag end while Balin and the rest of the company continued heading towards the Blue Mountains. It was hard for Bilbo to put one foot in front of the other, knowing that he was going farther away from Thorin, his One and closer to solitude. As Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli all created the top of the hill, a train of supplies was being brought out of Bilbo's house. "What the." Fíli commented. 

 

"Mr. Boggins isn't that all of your stuff?" Kíli questioned, eyebrows raised. Bilbo lifted his eyes. Suddenly, his sadness turned to rage. Bilbo began marching, determined, towards his home, Fíli and Kíli following close behind. Bilbo knew that the young princes could help him if a brawl ensued. Once he reached the large green round door, the hobbit at the podium was shocked. "Bilbo! He said." Suddenly his eyes widened, knowing what he said. "You aren't supposed to be here." He said, still shocked. "It's been nearly thirteen months till you left. If you are in fact Bilbo Bagging, and undeceased, can you prove it?" Bilbo looked up, his face aghast. Kíli placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and Fíli reached for his knives. All the hobbits began backing away as they finally noticed their presence. The auctioneer looked up, noticing the brothers handling their weapons. "Well I mean something official with your name on it would suffice." He added quickly.

 

"fine!" Bilbo yelled slamming his stuff down and pulling out the contract. "A contract," he huffed "of employment," he paused again "of nevermind what!" He said handing the paper over to him. "Well everything seems to be in order." The hobbit said as Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli headed up the stone steps. The auctioneer turned to him, "Who is this you pledged your service to," he paused looking at Bilbo "Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo's mouth went slightly agape as he tried to find words to say. Fíli and Kíli noticing Bilbo's discomfort, lightly pushed him inside Bag End and shut the door. 

 

Outside, the brothers brandished their weapons at him. "Never speak of Oakenshield." Fíli said, outraged. Kíli stood, just as angry, with his sword drawn. By this time, all of the hobbits had dispersed, leaving Bilbo's belongings where they fell, on the road and in pastures. The auctioneer was terrified. "What are dwarves doing in these parts?" He said, shocked and angry. "Leave now." He said, pointing them down the road.

"We are hear for Bilbo's safety." Fíli shouted at him. "So you had better clear out." The auctioneer, scared, began running down the dirt path away from Bilbo's home and into his own. Fíli and Kíli looked at each other and smirked. Remembering Bilbo still back inside, they quickly opened the door and peeked inside. Bilbo sat cross legged by the hearth. "We will be back in a moment." Fíli called to him. Bilbo merely nodded. Kíli and Fíli began going down the road, collecting Bilbo's items out of the dust and grass. 

 

"Here's his grandmother's glory box!" Kíli called. "And it still has some dirt from my shoe on it." He laughed. The brothers continued picking up the items and took many trips back and forth to return the items to their original places. 

 

Bilbo was finally resting in his favorite armchair with Fíli and Kíli cooking a meal. Unlike the last time they came, Bilbo noticed a sadness about them that he need knew existed. They slowly trudged around and barely spoke a word. They finally felt the weight as well as Bilbo. Once the lunch was prepared, all of them sat together. No one ate though. They all sat picking at the food. Bilbo finally got up and went to stand over by the hearth where Thorin once stood, a few years ago. Fíli and Kíli watched intently as they did not want Bilbo to become upset again. A few minutes in silence passed. There was a rather odd knocking at the round window, a pecking. Fíli went to go shoo the bird away but noticed it was a raven. "They are never around these parts." Fíli commented to himself. But this was no ordinary Raven, this was a raven from Erebor, and there was a note attached to its leg. Fíli gave the bird a piece of meat from his plate and gave it to the bird while he took off the note. He retrieved the note and read it quickly to himself. "Hey guys I think you had better read this." Fíli said, heading back to where Kíli and Bilbo now stood by the hearth. They all huddled around and read it. It was from Gandalf.


	10. Bilbo Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so as I have said, this is a rough draft so it is not complete. I know many of the chapters need work. I hope you guys are enjoying it and would love comments on anything I need to change or add! also a beta reader would be great if anyone wants to!  
> Warning: mention of cutting

Fili, Bilbo and Kili all huddled around the letter reading. It said,

  _Bilbo, Fíli and Kíli,_

_I regret to inform you that the sickness has not decreased. Thorn is still in a terrible state. He needs more help than what I can give him. I am scared to send for the elves, considering his current condition. Bilbo, do you have any medicine from the Shire? Please make haste._

_Gandalf_

Bilbo was terrified. Shaking, he sat down in his armchair. What was he to do? Thorin needed his help. He loved him and feared him all at the same time. He wanted to go see Thorin when he was all better, not when he was still sick. Bilbo twirled the marriage ring that Thorin had forged for him on his ring finger. Fili walked slowly over to where he was sitting. “Now Bilbo I know this is had for you but Thorin really needs your help. Gandalf is right, him seeing an elf in this distressed of a state will surely send him over the edge.” Bilbo thought for a minute. He finally felt determined to do something and not be labeled “The Helpless Consort Under the Mountain”. Bilbo knew what he had to do. Bilbo was almost out of Bag End without the brothers. They stood still as stone, shocked as Bilbo began rushing around packing the various items he would need. Herbs, salve and some other various ointments. Oh and Kingsfoil seemed to help.

 

“Well aren’t you coming?” Bilbo turned and said to the brothers, still dumbfounded that Bilbo, who had been crying not ten minutes ago, was now headed out the door with a look of determination. The brothers rushed out behind him, not wanting him to be alone with the hobbits that disliked him so. Bilbo read the note again and looked up at the sky. He knew it was going to be another long journey, but he was ready to risk everything for Thorin. Suddenly, there was a large black object silhouetted against the sky. Bilbo shaded his eyes to get a better view. Kili stepped out in front to look too. “What can you see, Kili?” Bilbo asked as he turned around to face his gate. Bilbo did decide that he had better leave a note, telling everyone he was not returning. Once that was finished, he turned back to Kili.

 

“It looks like one of the eagles coming.” Kili said, smiling. “This will certainly make our trip easier.” Bilbo smiled in agreement. “I guess Gandalf really did mean ‘make haste.’” The eagle landed by the great tree at the border of the Shire. Bilbo noticed many Hobbits scurrying into their homes to get away. But the auctioneer stood in front of his round blue door, watching Bilbo and the Dwarves leave.

  
“Always causing a ruckus.” He said to himself.

 

Bilbo, Fili and Kili headed down the lane and walked up to the great eagle. “Are you here to take us to Erebor?” Bilbo asked. The eagle cawed and nodded its head in answer. Bilbo began to climb onto its back with the help of the Durin brothers. They were quickly climbing on behind Bilbo to get the journey started. The eagle took off from a standstill and soon they were far away from the shire.

 

~~~

 

A few days later, they were approaching the lonely mountain. The trip on the eagle definitely saved them time. It cut the journey time over half. The eagle landed just outside the crumbled gates. Bilbo quickly slid off grabbing his packs of medicine and other clothes and belongings. He quickly walked into Erebor and straight for the infirmary where Gandalf said Thorin would be. Bilbo softly knocked on the door and it was opened by Gandalf. “Hello dear fellow.” Gandalf said. Bilbo noticed he looked very tired and worn out, there were bags under his eyes showing that he hadn't slept in days. Bilbo was terribly worried about the gold and if it was still inside the mountain. Almost if Gandalf had read his mind, he told Bilbo, “I will need help with the gold. I am not sure what to do about it since there is so much and it is all infested by Smaug. I have sent for some of Dain’s dwarves to help me settle the matter.” Bilbo twisted his face in thought.

 

“And how long will it take them to get here.” Bilbo asked.

 

“Oh about six days since I sent the message this morning.” Gandalf said softly, not wanting Thorin to hear.

 

Bilbo peered around Gandalf to see Thorin sleeping soundly on the bed. He loved seeing him so calm but was terrified to see what he would be like once awake. “He sleeps soundly for now but when he awakes it is a terrible struggle.” Gandalf said. “He has almost rubbed his wrists raw many times and has also attempted to cut himself out of misery.” Gandalf paused, looking at Bilbo who was now downcast.

 

“What can I possibly do to help.” Bilbo said barely above a whisper.

 

“You can keep him calm.” Gandalf said as-a-matter-of-factly. “You are his husband.”

 

Bilbo stood still in the doorway watching. Thorin began to stir.

 

“And the cutting?” Bilbo asked, choking back tears.

 

“Oh he only succeeded in getting one word onto his arm before I could stop him.” Gandalf said gravely.

 

“And what was it?” Bilbo asked, tears swimming in his eyes.

 

“Your name.” Gandalf said.

 

Bilbo shuddered at the image of Thorin drawing a knife across his arm to engrave his name. He tried to push the image away.

 

“I attempted to put magical salve on it to keep it from scarring something awful but nothing seemed to work.” Gandalf said pulling out his pipe. “It also didn’t help that he picked at the scabs. He isn't a very good patient.” Gandalf said, trying to lighten the mood. But nothing would help Bilbo.

 

Bilbo went to take a step towards Thorin, he stirred again. Bilbo stopped. This went on for a few minutes before Bilbo was finally at his bedside, near his head. Bilbo looked down to see his face dark, but peaceful. The dragon sickness was obviously still there with the dark shadows playing across Thorin’s face. Bilbo noticed Thorin’s sleeve was rolled up as well and he could see the mark of where Thorin had cut his name into his skin. Bilbo shuddered again. “Gandalf is there anything I can do for this?” Bilbo asked softly. After a while of silence, Fili and Kili appeared. They had taken time getting into Erebor since they were still upset about their last encounter with their uncle.

 

Bilbo waited for a response from Gandalf but it never came. Bilbo slowly pulled out a vial of ointment from the Shire and began to gently apply it to Thorin’s arm. Once that was done, he bandaged it with soft cloth and tied it off. Bilbo, weary and wishing to get some rest, rose and placed his things on the bed next to Thorin. He sat down watching Thorin’s slow even breaths rise and fall. Bilbo was soon asleep in the bed and had a calmer night next to his husband.


	11. Returning to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy and school has been time consuming. Also I was having a bad case of writers block so this chapter is kind of choppy... I'm sorry in advance. I need all the help I can get ;)

Bilbo had been so upset by the previous night's events that he didn't wake up until midday.  
He looked over at his bedside table and noticed that food had been placed there for him and Thorin still lay one bed over. Bilbo got up, stretched and went over to look at Thorin, leaving the food untouched. Thorin lay there, still and quiet, barely breathing. Bilbo decided it was best to leave just in case Thorin woke up. He wanted his presence undetected as long as possible. 

 

~~~

 

Six days passed and Gandalf announced that Dain’s army should be arriving soon to help clean out the gold. Bilbo was glad to hear the news, maybe Thorin could begin recovering once the gold was out of the mountain. It was to be taken and distributed to the people of laketown and the rest stored away out of sight. When the dwarves appeared over the hill on the eastern side, Bilbo and Gandalf watched their slow descent down the slope. Dain didn’t bring as many as were at the battle but there were still several hundred. They all entered solemn, the broken gate of Erebor. Even Dain, who was usually loud and boisterous, was quiet. He asked of Gandalf what had happened to Thorin and how he is doing. Gandalf told him that Thorin was trying to recover but he had slipped into a coma like state. Gandalf walked further away with Dain. Once Bilbo was out of earshot, Gandalf whispered, “It is unlikely he will ever recover again.” Dain simply nodded at these words. He loved his cousin and would do anything for him. Including sacrifice his life. Dain ordered his men to begin taking the gold in buckets and wheelbarrows to get it out in the open air. “The aroma of Smaug should dissipate into the air.” Gandalf said to him. Dain nodded and got his men on the move.

 

Bilbo stood there, wondering if that really would work. Thror had the sickness before there was the dragon. Bilbo sat and pondered this thought for a while. “Thror had the sickness before there was even a dragon.” He said to himself. “Before….” His thoughts trailed off. He had to tell Gandalf that his plan was going to fail. The sent of Smaug on the gold had nothing to do with it.

 

Once Bilbo arrived to Gandalf, the plan was already in working progress. He had the dwarves of the Iron Hills moving the gold out of the mountain and helping the men of laketown, now in Dale, to disperse the gold. “Gandalf!” Bilbo called. “This plan isn't going to work. The gold needs to get father away from here than just the town of Dale.” Bilbo looked at Gandalf with a worried expression. Bilbo knew his husband and that he would go to whatever ends to get to the gold, again. “Gandalf Thorin needs to get far away from here. I can take him back to the shore to live with me.” 

 

Gandalf looked at Bilbo for a minute and chewed on his pipe.  
"Thorin just needs time to recover." Gandal said. "The hints of sickness will recede in time." Gandlaf looked down, knowing that that was a lie and that he had even told Dain that Thorin would not likely recover. Gandalf tried to reassure Bilbo by giving him a slight smile and he walked off. Bilbo humphed and stood there, quite frustrated. Gandalf had called him to help yet he didn't really want him to do anything. Bilbo realized that Gandalf thought it was futile. Bilbo knew he had to do something about it. 

Bilbo walked down to the room where they kept Thorin. He slipped in quietly. The air felt musky and there was an odd smell about it. Maybe it was the medicine. Bilbo thought to himself. Thorin's bandages seemed to still be fresh enough and they didn't need changing. Bilbo opened the door to allow air to flow so Thorin could have fresh air to breathe. Bilbo seemed to notice that Thorin was stirring more. Moans and gasps fell from his lips as he struggled to wake up. 

"Fresh. Air." Thorin said. Bilbo whipped around and was by his side in an instant. "I. Thought. Someone. Would. Never. Open. That. Door." Thorin struggled to say.

"Thorin you are tired." Bilbo said, placing a hand across his head to feel for sickness. He was burning up. 

"Cold." Thorin said softly. Almost all of the blankets in the room had been used. Bilbo knew the door had to be opened for fresh air but Thorin also had to be kept warm. 

"I'll be right back honey." Bilbo said and he headed to the kitchen. He started boiling a pot of hot water to steep some tea for Thorin when Fíli and Kíli walked in. 

"Hello master Baggins what are you doing?" Kíli asked with a mischievous wink and grin, Fíli following close behind. 

"That is none of your boy's business." Bilbo said, shaking his finger at them and ushering them out. He continued making the tea and took the steaming pot to Thorin's room where Thorin was attempting to sit up in bed. "Now no you don't Thorin Oakenshield!" Bilbo said pushing him back down. "You are under my watch and I am going to take care of you." Thorin looked at him in the eyes for the first time Bilbo had re-entered Erebor. Bilbo was glad to see that the gold haze over Thorin's eyes was gone and that his eyes had returned to his normal blue. Bilbo smiles down at him. Maybe Thorin was returning to normal again.


	12. The Return Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin & Bilbo start their return journey to the Shire

Finding out that Thorin was not going to heal if he stayed in the mountain upset Bilbo. He knew what strain and stress did to Thorin and he definitely didn't want it any worse. He had spoken to Gandalf and they decided that it would be best for both of them to return to the Shire to continue with their lives. Fili would be crowned King and the gold would be dispersed evenly through Erebor to all the inhabitants. Gandalf decided that he would accompany Thorin and Bilbo back to the Shire as well since Thorin would not be his normal self till a few days on the road away from the gold. Gandalf discussed this plan with Bilbo quietly. Thorin definitely had gotten better the past few days but they would have to lead him past the treasure hoard on their way out of the mountain. Bilbo decided that it would be best to blind fold him. Gandalf agreed.

 

~~~

 

"What in Durin's name are you doing!?" Thorin all but shouted trying to remove the cloth Bilbo had placed round his eyes.

 

"Its for your own good Thorin." Bilbo said, struggling for words as he tried to hold Thorin back. With Thorin being twice as big as him it was definitely no easy task.  Bilbo finally succeeded and helped Thorin out of bed and to the doorway.

"The air isn't so foul out here." Thorin commented. Bilbo just hoped that Thorin would not smell any scent of gold. 

"Very good Bilbo." Gandalf commented. They quickly made their way to the front gates of Erebor. They took much caution walking past the treasure room even though there wasn't as much left now. Bilbo held Thorin's hand in his as he continued to lead him. 

"You're okay Thorin just a little further." Bilbo reassured him. He felt Thorin tense as they quickly passed the treasury. Thorin took no notice however. They soon reached the front gates where Gandalf had two horses saddled for them. Gandalf climbed on the taller one's back and instructed Bilbo. 

"You can take his blindfold off now." 

Bilbo did as he was instructed. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief as his crystal blue eyes took in his surroundings. He saw the pony all saddled and ready to go. Gandalf only told him that he had to leave. Thorin looked solemn as he already knew the reason. All of Erebor was notified of Thorin's removal and Fílis coronation was to take place today. Gandalf wanted Thorin out of the mountain before then. Thorin mounted with no problem but swayed a little once he was settled. Bilbo climbed in front of him and held the reins as Gandalf had instructed him to do. Thorin could stay on well enough but they didn't want to risk him returning to Erebor. They had to go to the Shire. 

 

~~~

Thorin finally came to his senses a few days later on the road. Bilbo looked behind him as he felt Thorin's weight shift. Thorin spoke. 

"Amralime." He mumbled against Bilbao's ear. Bilbo blushed and slightly leaned back against Thorin's chest. "I am glad to be out of that accursed mountain." Thorin paused. "It has brought me nothing but pain and destruction." He paused again. "Especially towards you." 

 

"Thorin," Bilbo started. "What you did was terrible." Bilbo gave a quick pause. "But you are my One and I completely forgive you." 

Thorin breathed a sigh of relief at those words. But he soon tensed as he realized where they were headed. 

Mirkwood.

"I will not go near that place." Thorin stated flatly. "Never again." 

"Peace Thorin." Gandalf said. "Thranduil is away and will not be back for some time." Thorin's muscles relaxed some. "Some elves will be here shortly to escort us." 

 

~~~

 

The days in Mirkwood passed quickly and with no grumbling from Thorin. 

Finally the pathway ended and they were out. 

They soon crested the hills of the Shire. Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other longingly. "We're home." Thorin stated. 


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally... Shire Life!

It had been three months upon Thorin and Bilbo returning to the Shire, they finally settled in. Thorin found a job as the blacksmith in the Shire. All of the hobbits were throughly amazed at his work and Thorin made quite a nice living. He always returned home with a little trinket for Bilbo. He had made him new buttons, some silverware and a new goblet. Bilbo gave lobelia all of his old silverware in the hopes that she would stop pestering him. 

 

"Hello Amralime." Thorin said as he opened the door. It was customary for Thorin to use this greeting when he arrived home. This time he brought Bilbo a rose made of gold. 

 

"Well you have certainly outdone yourself this time Thorin." Bilbo commented as he placed the delicate flower in a vase on the kitchen table. "You never cease to amaze me." Bilbo said, placing a kiss on Thorin's lips. Thorin attempted to deepen the kiss but Bilbo broke away. "We'll do you want me to break the rose?!" Bilbo said as Thorin pushed him against the table, making it rock. 

"The rose will not break my love." Thorin said, still continuing to press Bilbo into the table. "Do you doubt my craftsmanship?" Thorin said, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere other than my kitchen table." Bilbo said, trying to wiggle away from Thorin's death grip. 

 

"But I like to eat my food in the kitchen." Thorin said smugly, with a smirk. Bilbo finally gave up, heaving a big sigh. "I knew you would give in." Thorin said. "You always do." 

 

"I do n-" Bilbo started to say, but was cut off by Thorin's hands undoing his trousers. He gripped the table, knuckles white. "Thorin I-" Bilbo was cut off again as Thorin brought his tongue up his length. "There's a window." Bilbo gasped. "Others could  _see_." Bilbo said, gasping for breath. 

 

"I'm sure if they saw, they would know not to interrupt." Thorin said, smoothly. He knew Bilbo was about to come. But Bilbo knew Thorin's ways.

 

"Thorin-I swear to-Mahal above," Panting. "if you leave me like-this." Bilbo's breath became even more labored. "I will never forgive you." 

 

Their moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

"Oh Durin!" Thorin said. "You need to get cleaned up. I'll handle this." 

Bilbo, still in a daze, was not sure what was happening. Thorin, seeing Bilbo's lack of self control, picked him up and rushed back to the bedroom. Thorin later him on the bed, half naked and went to go check on who was knocking. 

 

"Gandalf." Thorin said. About two years ago, Thorin remembered saying those same words to Gandalf but on the other side of the door. 

 

"I was just coming to bring you guys a surprise." Gandalf said. "A little extra company." 

 

"Gandalf, this is no time for visitors." Thorin said, knowing Bilbo's state in the bedroom. But before he could protest more, two familiar faces appeared in the doorway. 


	14. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah finally the last chapter!  
> Bilbo and Thorin have visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to criticise this! I know it is awful! I am a new writer and need a lot of help. I usually just don't post my ideas online.

Fili and Kili poked their heads through the round green door of Bag End. 

"Uncle!" They shouted in unison! 

"Fili! Kili!" Thorin shouted, happily. He had no idea they were here. Fíli was now King of Erebor while Thorin and Bilbo had returned to the shire. Kili and Fili's clothing made it quite clear they were royalty. Fili was wearing burgandy robes with gold interwoven into the collar and sleeves. Kili was wearing likewise clothing but in a dark blue. "Please come in!" Thorin said ushering them outside. "Bilbo should be out in a minute." He commented trying not to laugh.

 

Bilbo heard footsteps outside and hurried to put on his robe. He had just cleaned himself up after Thorin and his little escapade. He brushed back his hair and stepped out. Fili and Kili almost ran him over trying to say hello. "Now guys let me breathe!" Bilbo said as they tried to hug him. 

 

"We just wanted to let you know how the mountain is going." Kili said.

 

"And I needed a break." Fili added. 

 

Thorin chuckled. "I told you it was going to be stressful." 

 

"I know." Fili said, beaming. "But I am rather enjoying it." 

 

"I'm so glad." Bilbo said. "For I am rather glad to have Thorin here with me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this ending kind of sucked but I didn't really know what to do..... so i will get around to making it better.


End file.
